


Маг, который живёт под крышей

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Однажды Алек сделал очень важный шаг и ни разу о нём не пожалел





	Маг, который живёт под крышей

**Author's Note:**

> У к канону, нижнимирцы и сумеречные охотники находятся в состоянии войны; штампы омегаверса – истинные пары есть и узнают друг друга сразу, запахи сильно влияют на поступки и желания; ООС;

Алек едва успел натянуть тетиву, как Джейс с негромким вскриком провалился в открывшейся прямо под ним портал. Магнус довольно встряхнул руками и улыбнулся, смотря на Алека, который попытался сделать возмущённый вид, но у него это слабо получилось.

— Надеюсь, он хотя бы не в Гонолулу, — вздохнул Алек и убрал лук за спину.

— Конечно нет, дорогой, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Он в хорошей компании и относительно недалеко даже.

— Что-то настораживают меня эти слова про компанию, — подозрительно прищурился Алек и прислушался к ощущениям, но связь парабатаев молчала и не выдавала ничего особенного.

— Не беспокойся и доверься моему многолетнему опыту, милый, — подошёл к нему ближе Магнус. — С твоей Златовлаской всё будет хорошо и даже лучше.

Алек не особо на это надеялся, но сейчас думать об этом не хотелось. Может быть это и выставляло его эгоистом, но мысли были заняты совсем другим. Магнусом. Самым замечательным и удивительным человеком на свете. Магом, который был его истинной парой.

Алеку до сих пор не верилось в то, что у него действительно есть пара. Они так банально столкнулись на улице посреди дня и толпы, что это явно не тянуло на романтичную историю века, но для Алека это был самый прекрасный день в жизни. Не сказать, конечно, что встреча с истинной парой не привела его в ужас или что он не испытал сотню противоположных эмоций, когда узнал, что природа связала его с нижнемирцем. Но, пройдя путь сомнений, метаний и окончательных решений, Алек все же пришёл однажды к Магнусу и остался с ним навсегда.

В памяти остался день, когда он всё-таки решился. Алек помнил, как долго шёл к дому Магнуса, каждую минуту порываясь развернуться в обратном направлении. Как одёргивал рукава нелепой на его взгляд голубой рубашки – самой презентабельной в его гардеробе, но оттого не менее скучной. Как не решался позвонить в домофон, а потом медленно поднимался по лестнице, проигнорировав лифт. И как Магнус встретил его на пороге, развеяв все сомнения разом. Потому что Магнус был _для него_. И несмотря на то, что они были по разную сторону баррикад, Алек благодарил судьбу за такой подарок.

— Надеюсь, сегодня ты останешься у меня, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— Я сюда за этим и шёл, — отозвался Алек. — Джейс, кстати, тут вообще случайно оказался, я не…

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, милый, никаких разговоров о посторонних парнях в моём присутствии, — приложил к его губам палец Магнус.

Алек улыбнулся, быстро лизнул подставленный палец и тут же сам от этого смутился. Несмотря на то, что они уже почти полгода встречались с Магнусом и делали много чего разного, иногда Алек краснел от собственной смелости в каких-то мимолётных жестах нежности. Краснел, да, но и прекращать не собирался. Потому что быть с Магнусом, касаться его и просто любить стало потребностью номер один.

Алек вообще любил всё, что связано с Магнусом. Яркие цвета, которые тот умел сочетать. Легкий и тщательно контролируемых хаос вокруг, когда он работал. Запах озона после его магии. Старые книги, написанные на неизвестном Алеку языке, и квартиру, которая жила и дышала древними заклинаниями, брызгами красок и уютом дома, в котором тебя всегда ждут.

Магнус жил на самом верху старого бруклинского дома, но всякий раз заходя в его лофт, Алек чувствовал себя так, будто с балкона виден весь мир. Дом не был небоскрёбом и с трудом мог назваться многоэтажкой, но звёзды всегда казались Алеку ближе именно там, в просторной квартире прямо под крышей, а не на последнем этаже модных новостроек. Потому что Магнус часто рисовал ему картины, проводя по воздуху рукой и показывая места, где Алек ещё не был, но точно побывает, ведь Магнус уже пригласил его посмотреть как минимум полмира. И Алек был готов буквально на всё, чтобы остаться рядом с ним, ведь Магнус – его будущее.

— Ты сегодня задумчив, — мягко сказал Магнус, когда они уже зашли в лофт.

— Просто думаю о том, что звёзды из твоего окна всегда кажутся ближе и ярче, — отозвался Алек и улыбнулся.

— Я мог бы сейчас романтично предложить тебе достать любую из них, но не будем нарушать космическое равновесие, — рассмеялся Магнус, подойдя к Алеку ближе и обнимая его со спины. — У меня была долгая яркая жизнь. Но с тобой она стала полной и совершенно замечательной.

Алек прикрыл глаза, почувствовав на своём плече тёплое дыхание и лёгкий поцелуй, прямо там, где, скрытая магией, была метка. Они с Магнусом нарушили законы, создав связь, но вряд ли когда-нибудь наступит день, когда Алек хоть на секунду пожалеет об этом. Он перестал сомневаться ещё тогда, когда шагнул на порог этой квартиры и закрыл за собой дверь, как будто сделал шаг в никуда, прыгнул вниз, но не разбился, а попал в самые тёплые и мягкие объятия из всех возможных.

Алек улыбнулся и расслабленно откинулся спиной Магнусу на грудь. Однажды он сделал один шаг и теперь может с полным правом назвать себя счастливым человеком. И ему хотелось верить, что проблемы, которые всё равно есть и будут, рано или поздно разрешатся. Ведь с ним был тот, кто поймёт, поддержит и останется рядом всегда. И Алек в это верил полностью.


End file.
